


Overcoat, Underwear

by Champagne_Vagabond



Series: Thasmin NSFW Oneshots [4]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, and bit of crack, everything you could want really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Champagne_Vagabond/pseuds/Champagne_Vagabond
Summary: The Doctor plans a surprise for Yaz but things don't go exactly to plan.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Thasmin NSFW Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772305
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40
Collections: Sloshed Saturday





	Overcoat, Underwear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HalfBakedPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfBakedPoet/gifts).



The Doctor flicked through the racks of the TARDIS dressing room. The link between her and her beloved ship was coming in handy. The TARDIS new exactly what she was after. Underwear, well, not just any type of underwear. She wanted something special, something that would cause Yaz’s mouth to fall open at the very sight of her.

The stockings and heels from their little role-play last week went down very well and the Doctor was hoping to push the boat out a little further. She continued to look at sets of lingerie, most of them seemed to only be comprised of some lace and string. She sighed; this was going to take a lot more confidence than dressing in a mildly flirtatious General Practitioner’s outfit.

From the moment they first kissed her evolving relationship with Yaz had been a never-ending roller-coaster of emotions. The first was denial, leading on to a heavy amount of guilt, a slight amount of acceptance, and then finally and overwhelming urge to do whatever she hoped would please her.

An emerald green set caught her eye. It was satin with some black lace as the trim. There was an extra part to it that she needed to figure out. Despite her nerves, she thought of Yaz’s reaction and a rush of excitement came over her. Even the thought of her made the Doctor smile.

She tried to a remember a time when she had felt like this. Probably Rose. And that was a few lifetimes ago now. Relationships with humans had always been tricky and more often than not she could keep both hers and her companions in the realms of friendship. But not Yaz.

The same rules applied to Yaz in the beginning. But she knew now that she never stood a chance. She was courageous, strong, kind and so beautiful it made the Doctor feel weak just from looking at her. Not that she ever let it show though.

It wasn’t till Yaz kissed her, that night in her bedroom, that all the bets were off. She still knew that it probably wasn’t the best idea to get so attached to a human, all her experience could tell her that. But she couldn’t help herself. Yaz made her excited about living, about trying something new, and feeling all these ways she’d never dared let herself feel before.

The Doctor undressed and tried on the matching bra and underwear set.

She looked at herself. It was the first time she had taken some real time to look in the mirror. Her charity shop adventure was hasty and more about the clothes than it was about her new body. She’d caught the odd glimpse here and there but looking at herself now made her feel daunted. Going from adventure to adventure, she’d never taken the time to really grapple with this new gender, and what it could mean for how people other perceived her. Or how she perceived herself.

Never in all her years would she try something so daring, well, she hadn’t had much of a chance seeing as there didn’t seem to be a male equivalent of sexy underwear.

Her ivory skin complimented the jewelled green of the lingerie. Her boobs were a little more pushed up than her more practical sports bra, which made her feel out of her depth. Was this sexy? Sure, she could grasp the 21st Century human ideals of sexy, and she looked like the women in photos she’d seen online, but it felt foreign. Like she was playing the role of the confident, sensual woman, but she didn’t quite know the lines.

She sighed and put her hands on her hips. It didn’t feel like her, but she wanted to at least try. Plus the thought of Yaz’s reaction made her swell with excitement.

After some much-needed research, she discovered that the mystery garment that was in the set was a suspender belt which was supposed clip onto the stockings and, well, suspend them.

She put on the stockings from last time and clipped them onto the belt which she fasted around her waist.

“Good to know,” The Doctor said to no one. She wished she’d known about the device sooner; it would have helped enormously with the previous outfit.

The Doctor pondered the idea of wearing the heels again, but she really couldn’t see it working with the steel grated floor of the control room. She donned her normal boots and walked over to her coat where her phone was stashed in the pocket.

_When do you finish your shift? X_

The Doctor walked around in circles as she waited for a reply.

_I’m done I just need to go home and shower x_

_Come back to the TARDIS when you are free_ _😊 x_

The Doctor debated putting a winking face or maybe one of those other more suggestive emojis that Ryan had taught her, but she thought it best to leave it as a surprise.

As she took one last look in the mirror she made peace with the woman looking back at her. She was what most humans would consider attractive, and she could only hope that Yaz would like the effort she had put in.

As she left the room she grabbed her coat and put it on. A surprise was best when left for the other person to unwrap.

/////

The Doctor pottered about the controls. She didn’t have anything to do maintenance-wise, but she needed to busy herself to busy her mind.

Finally the Doctor heard the sound of the door opening.

Her blood rushed to her feet as her hearts vaulted up to her throat.

“Hiya, football got rained off.” Graham shrugged off his coat and brushed off the excess wetness.

The Doctor could feel how impulsively wide her eyes had gotten. Ryan gave her a polite smile. Her eyes darted to Yaz who mouthed “Sorry.” Well, apologies weren’t going to help the catastrophic situation the Doctor had worked herself into. She knew if she didn’t think fast this was going to implode.

“You alright doc?”

Graham’s words meant they couldn’t see anything, not yet at least. The angle she was at and the way she was hunched over the controls meant she was covered by her coat.

“Fine! Yeah! All good!” The Doctor could hear in her own voice how utterly unconvincing that sounded. She saw Yaz’s expression turn to one of concern.

“So, where you thinkin’?” Ryan asked, walking up to the panel. Within a split second the Doctor wrapped her coat around her and bolted upright.

“Errr…” All the wires in her brain where at a complete standstill. The mainframe was down, panic had spread like a virus, causing everything to short-circuit.

“You sure you’re okay?” Yaz probed, her worry now steadily on the rise.

“What? Yeah, fine. Totally A-Okay.” The Doctor could feel the tightness of the material around her skin. She was clutching it hard around her waist, feeling at best indecent in front of her platonic friends and at worst completely exposed to them. Finally, her brain sparked and gave her a message. “Or I would be if it weren’t so cold in here! Don’t you think?” She looked around at all three of them.

Ryan shrugged. “Same as any other day I reckon.” Graham nodded in agreement. None of their eyes ever left her.

“Maybe you’re coming down with something?” Graham asked. His tone was worried, but she could tell he was also trying to be soothing. She felt a heavy pang of shame in her stomach. If only he knew what was really going on.

“Yeah, maybe. It’s just so cold in here, bloody freezing!” The Doctor backed away from the controls as she tried to plan her escape. Her eyes came to rest on Yaz whose initial bewilderment had faded, and a plan seemed to be formulating behind her eyes.

“Maybe you two can go find some blankets or something?” Yaz suggested.

“Do you think that’ll help Doc?” Graham asked.

She nodded. “Oh definitely, couple of blankets, maybe a hot water bottle while you’re at it.”

Both men looked at one another and made a non-verbal agreement to go despite their confusion as to what was going on.

When the left, Yaz immediately walked up to the Doctor.

“You’re not actually ill are you?” Yaz queried.

“No.”

“Then please explain what that was all about,” Yaz said.

“I, err… decided to surprise you…” The Doctor’s gaze went down to her boots. Yaz followed her downward glance and noticed the stockings on her legs.

“Doctor…what are you wearing under your coat?” She asked, in a tone that suggested she already knew the answer.

“I can’t show you now, they could come back—”

“Oh please, pretty please, just a quick peek,” Yaz moved closer to her and tried to pry her hands off her coat.

“What if the boys come back?” The Doctor asked swiftly ducking out of her attempts.

Yaz sighed and turned to face the controls. “TARDIS, can you make sure they get lost enough so we can have a moment alone please?” Yaz felt a bit stupid asking a question to what felt like the air around her, but the TARDIS made a bleeping noise in a tone that meant a resounding yes. “See?”

Yaz approached the Doctor once again. She walked slowly, a smirk now forming on her face, their eyes now locked on one another’s. When Yaz was close enough she placed her hands on the Doctors. 

“Now please, can I see my surprise?” Yaz asked and she felt the Doctor’s grip loosen under her palms. The Doctor’s hands came away to her sides and Yaz moved her coat open.

The Doctor watched intention come to life as Yaz’s mouth did indeed fall open as she gazed upon her present. Her expression quickly morphed into a delighted smile.

“You look…” Yaz couldn’t find the right word to describe what was in front of her.

“Do you like it?” The Doctor asked, the lost words in Yaz’s sentence were now killing her.

“Like it?” Yaz reiterated her question, her eyes going up and down her body in broad strokes. “You look incredible.” Yaz gave a quick tug on the side of her coat and pulled her in close. The Doctor gave out a little yelp in surprise but was quickly met with Yaz’s lips on hers.

Yaz’s hands snaked around the coat onto the bare skin of her back. Her fingertips traced over the lace of the suspender belt as she teased her tongue into the Doctor’s mouth. The Doctor could feel her hands gliding down to her bum and back up again, over her ribs, dipping her fingers underneath the lace of her bra.

Yaz came away from her mouth but her lips never left her skin. Her kisses moved down the Doctor’s neck and Yaz heard a familiar moan. She smiled into the warmth of her skin.

“We should probably move this elsewhere…preferably somewhere with a locked door?” The Doctor said, her hands finding Yaz’s waist.

Yaz came away from her neck and smiled at her. She took her hands off her body and led her by the hand back to the Doctor’s bedroom. Yaz assumed that between the three humans on board, she was the only one who knew where it was.

The moment they got in the room Yaz sat on the edge of the bed and admired her.

“Take your coat off,” Yaz said.

The Doctor did as she was told and pulled in the coat from her shoulders, allowing the garment to fall off her arms and land on the floor with a soft thud.

Yaz had witnessed many things that were not of the earth she knew, she’d seen all the wonders and awes of the universe, but nothing stood close to her. Her Doctor.

“Come here,” Yaz said in a quiet but firm voice. The Doctor walked over to her and stood between her legs. Yaz’s reached for her without conscious thought, running over the backs of her thighs, the lace of her stockings, up and over her bum.

Yaz looked up at her and craved words that she didn’t think existed for the way she felt, maybe it was something akin to a privilege, like when someone gets to admire a fine work of art at a museum. But the art was only display for only her eyes.

Yaz could tell the Doctor was starting to feel a little awkward. Sensuality was not something that came easy to either of them.

“You look ridiculously beautiful,” Yaz said, planting a soft kiss on her toned stomach.

“Ridiculous?”

“So beautiful I have never seen anything like it,” Yaz said trying to re-negotiate her mildly unsuccessful compliment. “Other worldly, I guess.”

“Well, I am of another world.”

“That you are,” Yaz said her hands travelling from her bum around to the front of her underwear, her fingertips hooking into the lacy hem that lay flat on her stomach. Yaz withdrew one hand and traced it down the emerald satin to her clit, she knew she’d hit gold when she heard the Doctor let out a small gasp, her hands coming down on Yaz’s shoulders.

Yaz lightly pressed the pad of her thumb in a circular motion, after several rotations she traded in her thumb for the tip of her tongue, her saliva instantly darkening the satin fabric.

“Yaz…” The Doctor’s hand gripped the back on her head, her fingers sinking into her ebony hair.

Yaz was deliberately teasing her, the tip of her tongue moving her clit like a clock counting down the seconds. For Yaz the wet satin provided a tantalising barrier, knowing the Doctor was being wound up with arousal. She could hear desperate sighs that were turning gradually into vocal moans.

The Doctor felt the heat of her breath against her, the motions were beyond frustrating, it was maddening. She needed her mouth on her. She moved to push her underwear down when Yaz’s hand swiftly moved to grip it, halting her in place.

Yaz came away from her fully, looking up at a now slightly more flustered Doctor.

“Can I ask something?” Yaz said, taking her hands.

“Anything,” The Doctor said.

“Can I take a photo of you?”

The Doctor didn’t know what she was expecting, but it wasn’t that. Not that she had any issue with it, though.

“Sure, I mean, why though? You’ve got the real thing right in front of ya.”

“And its something I always want to remember. If that’s okay with you,” Yaz said. The Doctor nodded.

Yaz dug out her phone from the pocket of her leather jacket. The Doctor took a step back from her, she didn’t know whether to try and pose or to just stand there.

“Take your boots off and get on the bed,” Yaz said. The Doctor was grateful for the direction and pulled off her shoes before laying down, Yaz moved herself to straddle the Doctor’s thighs. She took a couple of photos before sliding her hand under one of the cups of her bra, teasing her nipple, the Doctor bit her lip and Yaz couldn’t resist taking a few more. 

“I’m half tempted to take a video of you,” Yaz said, testing the waters.

“You can, if you want,” The Doctor said, both her hands travelling up the sides of her legs.

Yaz contemplated for a moment what she would want film her doing until the idea came to her. She put the phone down on the sheets and pulled the Doctor’s underwear off. When she picked up her phone again she hit record.

“Spread your legs for me,” Yaz said and the Doctor moved her legs, with a foot either side of her.

Yaz traced her fingers down her abdomen, over her neat patch of pubic hair to her clit. She gave her a few experimental rubs with her thumb, she watched her through her phone as she writhed at her touch.

“It’s so crazy to have you like this, it still never feels real,” Yaz commented.

“I’m all yours.” Yaz looked up from the view on her phone and their eyes met. Yaz knew she didn’t mean just sexually. It was one of those moments where Yaz had chipped away at the surface just enough to reveal a more serious undertone. Whatever was between them was running deeper than sex, they were both standing at the bridge, and the Doctor had taken a small step.

“And I’m yours,” Yaz said, joining her. Her hand moved further down, fingers coated in her arousal, waiting patiently at her entrance. “Beg me for it.”

“Yaz, _please_.”

Yaz swirled her fingers in another drawn-out circle, a rendition of her earlier work. She couldn’t resist. The Doctor’s body abided to every touch; her moans came out regardless of how light Yaz’s fingers were. Yaz adored seeing her incapable of suppressing all the need she had for her, it was a sight all on its own.

“Again,” Yaz commanded.

“Yaz, please, I need you.” The Doctor’s expression a mix of desperation and desire. She had never been good at enduring her lovers teasing motions. And despite the enjoyment Yaz derived, she always struggled to maintain her denial for more than a short while.

Yaz pushed in and the gasp elicited was pure heaven on her ears. Searing heat and wetness coated her fingers. The Doctor arched her back as Yaz continued the motion, moans escaping her lips with every push.

“You are so gorgeous, I don’t think you even realise,” Yaz said as she continued fucking her, a pressure continuing to build in her own underwear.

Yaz slowly increased the speed of her fingers, using her thumb to connect with her clit, the circles now at a more eager pace. The Doctor got louder and louder; every inch of her body relinquishing her from any inhibitions.

Yaz flicked her gaze back and forth from her phone view to the sensational reality in front of her. She could feel her start to tense up from the inside, her hands now balling the sheets for grip.

“You going to come for me, babe?” Yaz asked, working her at a consistent pace. The Doctor didn’t answer with words, but rather a hum of agreement.

The Doctor had forgotten the point of speech, her mind completely crystallised on the sensations Yaz was providing with her nimble fingers. She closed her eyes and gave into the feeling. The seconds bled over one another in the moments before she came. Time seemed to stand still as Yaz tipped her over the edge. She called out for Yaz again and again as she plummeted through the feelings of ecstasy. Her orgasm was intensified by Yaz’s persistence to draw it out for as long as possible.

The world kicked back into motion as she settled back down on the bed. She opened her eyes and looked down at Yaz who was smiling sweetly at her. She withdrew her fingers and moved over the Doctor to kiss her.

“Thank you for my present,” Yaz said in between kisses.

“You’re very welcome.” The Doctor stroked her hair behind her ear as she gazed into her eyes. Her hands started to move before her mind did, already finding the hem of Yaz’s top.

“We should probably re-join the guys, they’re going to wonder where we go to,” Yaz said. The Doctor groaned with mild annoyance.

“Fine,” The Doctor said.

“Not that I don’t want what you where thinking, just, ya know, we are trying to keep a low profile.”

The Doctor sighed, having to acknowledge the fact that she was right.

“Can we at least try and find some time later on?”

“You’re the Time Lord. I’m sure you’ll make it happen,” Yaz said as she shuffled off the bed. Yaz threw her back her underwear and braced herself mentally for a delicate topic. “You know I like you right?”

“I would hope so,” The Doctor said.

“I like you a lot, like so much.” Yaz looked down at her feet for a moment. The word “like” sounded so false in her mouth that it left a bad taste. But she didn’t have the courage for the word she wanted to say. “I really do enjoy all the role-play and the stuff you’ve been trying, but I just want you to know that I like you for you, all of you, as you are. You don’t have to try all these things just to make me happy, or excited. I’m excited by you every second I’m awake, lingerie or not.”

There was a long pause as the Doctor reflected on her words. Maybe her awkwardness around being sensual was more apparent than she thought.

“I have never done anything like this before, well, not for a while. And certainly not with a human. I mean, I’ve had feelings and thoughts…in past lives.” The Doctor paused to let her brain catch up to her mouth. She let out a long exhale. “I guess I wanted to make sure I was doing sex right, by following what humans do.”

“Doctor,” Yaz crawled back onto the bed, a pang of sorrow now in her stomach. Yaz crawled on the bed to lie with her. Yaz placed her hand on her cheek, her thumb stroking her bottom lip. “As long as you are you. That’s all I could ever want.” She said and they both smiled, the Doctor felt the tension in her body relax, a weight lift from her mind. She was contended in the knowledge that Yaz wanted her for her. She didn’t have to try and fit a non-existent box that her anxiety had manifested.

They looked at each other feeling like they were on the same page. Yaz kissed her deeply and the Doctor reciprocated, her hearts filling a familiar, and totally invincible emotion. Instead of fighting it, this time, she’d embrace it like an old friend, who could never truly leave her.

“But if you fancied dressing up like this again, I wouldn’t object.” Yaz said, stroking the contours of her waist.

“Maybe on special occasions,” The Doctor said.

“Well, here’s hoping for another nineteen new years in a row,” Yaz teased. She leapt off the bed and gave out her hands so she could pull the Doctor onto her feet.

“Think I’m gonna change before we go on our next adventure, this stuff is nowhere near as practical.”

“I’ll make excuses,” Yaz said, with every day that passed she was becoming more of an expert in the art of deception.

Yaz took one last look at her before leaving.

The Doctor sat with her thoughts for a moment. She didn’t know what the future held for them both. But they were bound for one another, not in parts, but as wholes.

**Author's Note:**

> Omg can't believe we are here at part four of this series. And I have a good idea of where to take this smut adventure next which is exciting!
> 
> Shout out to @HalfBakedPoet who actually gave me the title idea and is an all round good plum x
> 
> Comments & Kudos always appreciated x


End file.
